The Wrath of the Taichibukai! The Silver Wind Blows Fiercely!
Two guards dragged a prisoner through a few dark corridors. They looked rather muscular, yet souless. The prisoner looked like a young woman with a few bruises and wounds. She had a sack over her head so she wasn't able to see a thing. It was rather like this for some time until two men removed the sack off her head and threw her in a cell. The woman revealed to have pink hair and the shiniest of emerald eyes. She looked around at her surroundings. She saw many familiar faces among her cell that were also beaten and wounded. ???: Leona? Is... is that you? The woman turned around to see a teenager with brown, spiky hair and a headband on him. She was soon relieved that she knew who he was. Leona: 'DAN! Oh thank goodness that you are still alive. All of you! ''A ninja placed his hand on Leona's shoulder. He was basically wearing white leather armor with a headband going sideways and bandages covering his face so only his eyes and hair could be seen. '???: '''What did these bastards do to you? '''Leona: '''Oh, Shadoukira! They did many terrible things to me. I was... I was... ''Leona then broke down into tears as Sherry walked up to her and started comforting her. Shadoukira's rage started to grow, even to the point of eruption. Dan started crying too, for he knew that this might be the end. 'Dan: '''Damnit all! Whoever these Taichibukai are, they're sick people! I didn't want this! I still have my life ahead of me! ''Many of the other Silver Winds agreed as they all were powerless, with the Devil fruit users having seastone shackles and the weapon users having their weapons taken away. Shadoukira looked at a small window and sighed. 'Shadoukira: '''Well, atleast they still don't have Corey, Barret, Teven, and Rukvhark yet. So we don't have to worry as much. But all we can do at the momment is pray... While the cell, a figures laughter was heard that would sent chills down anyones spine. The figure was rather strange but he could be recongized. He appeared in front of the cell, running a stick over the bars. Laughing at the people crying, he rather enjoyed what he was seeing. '????: Keep crying my dear hahaha, I rather have a special treat for you. You want to know what it is ? One my friends are going after to show you friends a good times hahaha. This jester said, as he started eyeing up all of the members of the crew in the cell, he ordered the guards to get them. Strip their shirts off and handing the figure a whip, his smile grow twisted as he started to whip them. Enjoying ever moment of what he was doing to these men, showing them a "Fun Time". While this was happening the jester ordered the women, to be taken away as well. Orderer to dress them in the finest gowns and to be taken to Kojiro's bed chambers. '' '????:' Haha cry all you want my dear friends very soon your other friends will be be joining once my friend gets them hahaha. So enjoy our little..............PARYT!!!!!!!!! ''Meanwhile in a nearby forest, four cloaked men looked at each other, looking like they were planning something. ???: 'Damn! I can't believe that this happened! '???: 'Yeah, we all walked into that one... ''Another man, who apparently was their leader quieted them. He he then sat down on a stump, resting head on one of his hands. He looked at all of them and shook his head. '???: '''Seriously? Both of you guys are already in fear? Come on now. We need to step up our game. And by doing so, we need to rescue our friends right? ''The two others looked at their leader and sighed. They knew he was right. Then a man larger than the other three stood up, ready to fight. '???: '''Rukvhark will crush all puny men that lay hand on Rukvhark's friends! ''The leader chuckled after Rukvhark's words, standing up and grabbing his Zweihander. '???: '''You are right Rukvhark. Teven. Barret. You guys know what to do. ''The two smirked. 'Barret: '''And what will you do Corey? What's your game plan? ''Corey then slung his weapon onto his back and walked past them and grinned. 'Corey: '''To save the girl of course. ''Corey then started running to the keep. The other three followed, with Barret's hands burning up with flames, Teven's sword unsheathed, and Rukvhark with his war face on. As this party started to make thier way to the enterance of the keep, a strange wall appeared blocking the enterance. it was pure jade and at the top of the wall stood a preteen looking figure, with a mask over its face. Looking down at the four who came, the figure ordered the guards to take care of the other two while the pretten would handel both teven and Rukvhark. A jade wall inbetween these two spilting teven and Rukvhark and teven together and the other two to deal with the guards. The preteen then jumped down from his wall and landed in front of both of the men, having a cold and deadly feel to him as if this was no oridary person but something different. '' '????: 'Such a fate that you two ugly things must be killed by my hands, you have no worth in this world. Judging by you baggy cloths you look as if you were reject marines or such. You have no worth, YOU both will become art and then go into hell for the ugliness that you have caused unto the world. ''This preteen said to the two, not scared of thier size nor what the could offer. The child then looked at the bigger one of the two, his mask covering this childs face. But underneath he grow a blank expression for the site he seen, at this ugly beast rather than a man. But it seemed that an un invited guest had showed up as well, dead lotus petals began to fall all around. These petals cleared to reaveld a truly fearsome sight it was the Reaper of the black petals. His pure white hair covering his face and his tall and lean body swining back and forth holding a set of scythes in his hands. '' '????: My look what I found, well tsuyaka it looks like I can play with these two as well. I get the other one and how long has it been my dear artist hahaha. well it doesn't matter, LET US FEEL DEATHS HAND HAHAHA! The reaper said as he charged at teven, scythes in hand as he running at him. With a killer look in his eyes and an insane twisted smile as he licked his lips in enjoyment at what he could do to this man. Teven sprinted at this reaper, making his sword glow and extend. Teven than leapt in the air, readying himself for a devastating slash. Teven: 'Hyorimaru: Shining Cresent! ''Teven unleashed a big cresent looking think at the reaper, hoping to inflict damage. Rukvhark on the other hand cracked his knuckles and charged at Tsuyaka with a rampaging desire to annihilate his opponent. The reaper seemed to have turned into dead lotus petals and the attack went right through him, while with Tsuyaka he seen the ugly beast coming at him. He jumped back and dissappeared into a strange jade mirror, then appearing a fet yard away from the men. The reaper and Tsuyaka came together, with the not best of friendships. '''Mitsuhide: Hehe, well Tsuyaka it has been a long time. Are you still letting your deadly art out into the world. Tsuyaka: Yes Mitsuhide, such an ugliness like you has no place in this battle. These two are nothing more than simple fools, not truly understand what true art could ever mean. Mitsuhide: '''Oh poor child you never chanced even with that little "Father" of yours right, but don't worry I shall burn incesnes in these two's honor. I collect thier souls not their bones, LETS GO GENTLEMEN SHOW ME WHAT SKILLS A FORMER ROGER PIRATE CAN DO. ''Mitsuhide's bloodlust could be felt in the air as he charged at Teven his scythes in hand as he turned into lotus petals, going and falling around Teven. The smell of these petals was a strong and overpowering smell, that does a special thing to an opponent. While the perteen took on the simple beast, appearing infront of him. '' '''Tsuyaka: Come simple beast, your ugliness shall be killed by my beautiful hands. Rukvhark had let out a hardy laugh just after the preteen had said his remark. He then looked at his opponent with a wide grin. Rukvhark: 'Puny child doesn't know what he talking about. Behold Rukvhark: The Human Wrecking Ball! ''Rukvhark then leapt into the air, putting his fist together. Then, using the weight of his body, the Silver Wind dove like a meteor with his fists in front of him. 'Rukvhark: '''Rukvhark Diving Destruction!!!! ''Rukvhark then crashed into the ground, with dust slowly clearing. Teven on the other hand noticed the stentch and tried covering his nose. He gripped his sword and appeared behind Mitsuhide, with his blade glowing radiantly again. He cocked his arm back, ready to slash his opponent. 'Teven: '''Hyorimaru: Izuna Drop! ''At very fast speed, Teven attempted for a strike against Mitsuhide. As the dust cleared from the simple beast attacks, Tsuyaka was no where to be found. It so happens that Tsuyaka went into one of his jade mirrors and escaped, as another mirror appeared behind the simple best. Tsuyaka was seen holding three jade senbon in his hands and was perpared to strike. Coming out of the mirror at light speed, he hoped to leave a deep wound on the simple beast's back. The another mirror appeared and Tsuyaka went into that one all within a few seconds of this action, mean while with Teven and Mistuhide. It so happened that the smell of the lotus flowers started to work thier magic. As Teven was perparing to strike mistuhide he seem to have dissappeared and the land scape around him began to change into a dark forest area. Within a strange graveyard, the graves of old priates the old tombstones and such. The smells of the lotus still coming in strong, what was seen was a small child crying over one of the graves. Teven, puzzled on what just happened looked around at his new surroundings. 'Teven: '''The hell? Where am I? ''Teven then noticed the boy, which made his curiosity grow so much more. He walked up to the child and knelt to his level. 'Teven: '''Hey kid. Ya' alright? ''Meanwhile, Rukvhark was hit with the needles, but didn't feel any pain. The man then smashed the current jade mirror where Tsuyaka was taking refuge. The Raging bull was growing furious as he looked at his surroundings, hoping to find the real child. '''Child: (Crying) mommy daddy why where you killed by the Reaper, he......h......e.....he is a monster. The child seen Teven coming to him he thought he was the reaper, he got up and began to run away. Meanwhile back with Tsuyaka and the beast, Tsuyaka's mirror was broken but where was Tsuyaka? Also what the beast didn't know what even if he didn't feel the pain of the cut it was to put the jade particles into his body. Now that Tsuyaka got his chance to get them in him, they began to run throughout his body. Another Mirror appeared and Tsuyaka's image was in it mocking the beast. But was strange is that Tsuyaka's image was gone and the image of Gol D. Roger was seen in the mirror what could this possibly be? '' '''Tsuyaka's Voice:' Be hold you simple and ingorant beast, is this a man that you use to work for? It is a shame really that this pirate king died, but he had no worth either. Oh well it doesn't matter, his death didn't change a thing in the uly world. Much you, you only wish to fight and yet what does that do? Nothing, death by the beautiful jade's hands. Such a pittiful thing to, why act the way you do such a dumb create. Let me tell you in my eyes your slow in both body and in mind. Rukvhark clenched his teeth and fists with more rage than ever before. He then slammed the ground with much anger, making a tremor with in the surrounding area, then he leapt into the air with great force, breaking through the jade. Rukvhark then took the oppritunity and started breaking a mirror one by one. Just then, Rukvhark started to feel wierd for a momment. He dropped to his knees as he started to breathe heavily. Rukvhark: 'Wha... what did you do to Rukvhark? COME OUT PUNY BOY!!!!! ''Teven watched as the boy ran further away from him. A grim wind washed over Teven, causing him to grip his sword tight. He observed his surroundings, trying not to make the wrong move. Teven started to meditate his energy into the blade, making in glow and shine radiantly. '''Teven: '''Reveal yourself already. It's about to be over before you know it. '''Tsuyaka's Voice: It is very simple.....you beast. When I went for a strike with my jade dagger, I can bring down jade down to its atoms. This is what is truly artistic about my powers, these particles can go into the body once a wound is given. Once the particles are in your body they are hard to get out, you see simple beast. The world can afford to lose such an ugly thing like you. The world I want is free of such things, one by one they shall fall. Tsuyaka said as the particles started to take affect of course from them to make it into the beast's heart will take a few minutes. All that Tsuyaka had to do was make the beast's heart to work fast, hopfully to make him move and fight more. Meanwhile with Teven as the child ran away another thing appeared behind Teven, it was an older woman. This woman was extremely pale and skinny, she warpped her arms around Teven. '' '''Old Woman:' Help.......(Cough).........Me. The reaper has done this to me, make him....... As the woman was trying to finish her words, a scythe was seen coming out of the blue and was spinning. Then making its way over at Teven, hoping that he would be cutted and he would be killed. As the scythe made it's way over to him spinning at high speeds, the old woman's head was cut off. Her lifeless body laying in front of Teven, as her hand's were gripped onto his pant leg. Holding onto that last bit of hope, but was quickly destroyed by the reaper. Teven pulled out his sword and clashed with the reaper. Rage was clearly shown in his eyes. Teven: 'I don't know who you are, but you will go down! ''Teven then aimed to punch the reaper's gut, hitting it's mark. Then he raised his sword into the air with both hands, making the blade itself gleam. 'Teven: '''Star of Light: Sky-Storm Smite! ''The energy within Teven's blade was the released in the form of a giant wave, at this point only a professional escape artist could escape this, for the reaper was at pointblank range. Meanwhile Rukvhark's vision was starting to get blurry as he saw the child within the mirrors, taunting the Rowdy Bull. Rukvhark however rose to his feet, with a smirk on his face. Rukvhark: You not bad. But Rukvhark is used to fighting while being poisoned ''He unleashed a roar as he transformed into his half ogre form. After he did this he charged at great mommentum and started smashing mirror after mirror after mirror as the boy moved from one to another in order to escape.The reaper took it all head on, yelling at the pain he felt. Wanting more, as he turned into petals and faded away. Was this it? Did Teven defeat the reaper? Then the small child that Teven was chasing appeared behind Teven tugging on Teven's pant leg. '' '''Child: Hey mister, you saved us heh. Your a hero. The child said as he offered an offering of food to his new hero, as the child smiled. Meanwhile with Tsuyaka and the beast, as the beast movements kept destroying the mirrors. The beast's heart rate should have been going up and up, making the jade particle ever more closer to the beast's heart. While all of the mirrors were being destroyed Tsuyaka again appeared and dissappeared in the pieces striking the beast with his jade daggers. Tsuyaka: It is over you ugly Beast, learn you place in the world. Tsuyaka said as he grabbed onto the beast's back and started to run his dagger down the length of the beast's back. Hoping to give the beast a deep wound were it would be ever more faster to drive the particles to make thier way to the heart. Rukvhark then stood there for a momment as the boy drove the dagger down his back. Just when the boy thought that victory was achieved, a jolly laughter was heard. Louder and louder did Rukvhark laugh as he turned to the boy. 'Rukvhark: '''HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Puny boy thinks he can take down Rukvhark? HAHAHA! Rukvhark former Roger Pirate! Rukvhark give puny boy taste of true power! ''Rukvhark's eyes went from his normal eye color, to now a pure light blue color. His muscle mass and size soon expanded, turning his skin purple and even started to sprout horns. Rukvhark was now in his ogre form. 'Rukvhark: '''RUKVHARK WILL CRUSH PUNY BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''As he said this, the wounds that were inflicted earlier on him started to regenerate. Meanwhile, Teven looked at the boy as he pushed the food towards him, kindly rejecting his offer. 'Teven: '''Keep it kid, you need it more than I do. Besides, I still need to find a way out and help rescue my sister. ''Teven then waved to the kid as he ran off to find the exit to this... unknown place. Meanwhile, Rukvhark, who is now an ogre, grabbed the boy's leg and slammed him to the ground. The beast then picked up the boy and sent a bloodcurdling roar to his face. Category:GZero945 Category:Kazekage21 Category:Collaboration Category:Stories